Goodbye Summer
by Brida Wu
Summary: Dimusim panas itu, kata "selamat tinggal," pun terucap. HunHan-Oneshoot. RnR? (fic for, IZA)


**Summer Goodbye**

**Cast: **Xi LuHan, Oh Sehun **Support Cast: **Kim JongIn, Kim JongDae, etc. **Genre: **School Life, Songfic, Romance, Sad/? **Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **G

**Disclamer:**

Inspired song Fx (Luna, Krystal, Amber) ft. EXO D.O: Goodbye Summer

**Warning:**

TYPO, GAJE, MAINSTREAM

**Author Note:**

Special Fic for my beloved sister,** Iza**

Ini ff yang kamu minta kemarin2 malam itu loh dek, semoga sesuai dengan keinginan kamu ya, hehe

**[SeLu-SeHan-HunHan]**

**[Happy Reading]**

**[ENJOY]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas malam telah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Gedung sekolah telah sepi berganti ramai pada gedung asrama. Pintu kamar telah banyak tertutup pula, sebagian lampu bahkan telah di matikan. Menyisakan lampu lorong saja yang terlihat hendak habis energinya.

Suasana malam mulai terasa sepi dan tak seharusnya suara gesekan alas kaki itu menggema kembali di sepanjang lorong. Luhan terlihat berlari di ujung sana. Telah menggenakan kaus santai biasa dan seharusnya siswa tingkat akhir itu telah membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Namun tidak. Langkahnya yang besar-besar itu sedikit banyak mengisyaratkan akan adanya hal yang mendesak terjadi sehingga berjalan santai pun tak boleh ia lakukan.

Nafasnya tersenggal dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar lalu memutar kenop pintu itu begitu saja. Mata bulatnya menatap jeli di setiap sudut kamar dan berakhir dengan mendapati Sehun—si pemilik kamar di depan meja belajarnya.

Sehun menatap dirinya keheranan dan hendak melempar tanya ketika Luhan dengan cepat menubruk tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan tanpa aba-aba.

Sehun terkesiap dan rasa penasaran akan sikap tiba-tiba laki-laki itu cukup membuat ia berkerut kening.

"Han ada apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang bernafas tak beraturan di belakangnya.

Luhan tak menjawab.

Nafasnya masih terasa menumpuk pada rongga dadanya dan ia tarik nafasnya dalam waktu yang relatif cepat itu.

"Han—"

"Sehun apa yang harus kulakukan?" suara bergetar lelaki itu memotong kalimat tak terselesaikan milik Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya. Matanya mulai terasa panas ia tahan sedari tadi dan berakhir dengan meneteskan beningnya begitu saja. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat seiring pula dengan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu."

Diameter garis mata Sehun melebar. Usapan tangannya pada punggung Luhan terhenti seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pelukan mereka Sehun lepas. Kedua pundak Luhan ia cengkram dan menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan lagi tak lekas menjawab. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan semakin bergetar saja tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Luhan…" Sehun menggumankan namanya dengan lembut. Satu tangannya ia bawa pada dagu lelaki itu dan angkat dengan penuh perasaan. Memaksa Luhan untuk balas menatap dirinya setelah itu.

Bibir mungil yang selalu senang Sehun kecup itu ia gigit dengan gusar. Seolah dengan cara seperti itulah, getaran pada belahan bibirnya dapat sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengamu, Hun." Jawabnya lirih.

Cengkraman tangannya pada pundak Luhan, sedikit Sehun longgarkan. Kerutan pada keningnya semakin dalam berkerut dan lagi ia tatapi dengan dalam wajah lelaki cantik itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sungkan. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk masuk ke Universitas Seoul bersama."

"Istri baru ayahku menginginkan aku untuk tinggal bersama dengannya di Beijing… besok setelah upacara kelulusan mereka akan datang untuk menjemputku."

Sehun terhenyak di depannya. Ia coba temukan sebuah kebohongan pada mata Luhan namun sialnya disana malah tersirat luka. Luhan sama sekali tak berbohong dan berarti—

"Kau akan pergi?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu pelan. Ia masih begitu tercengang dan berharap saja jika Luhan tengah melemparkan beberapa_ jokes_ padanya saat ini.

Luhan menangis semakin dalam.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku ingin bersamamu disini. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hun?"

**.**

Malam telah semakin larut. Jam besar pada tengah lorong telah bedentang sebanyak tiga kali. Pukul dua belas malam dan nyatanya kedua anak adam itu masih belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

Tak ada pergerakkan apapun di atas ranjang. Yang ada hanyalah saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan masing-masing kelopak masih setia untuk terbuka.

Luhan sudah tak lagi menangis. Nafasnya sudah mulai berhembus dengan tenang kembali. Sedang Sehun tetap pada posisinya. Terkejut dan masih saja berharap jika Luhan tengah bercanda saja saat ini.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya kepada ayah. Aku ingin tetap tinggal di Seoul dan tak apa jika harus tinggal seorang diri saja disini." Luhan berujar dengan pelan. Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa mencela sama sekali.

"Tapi ibu menolak, beliau tetap ingin aku ikut tinggal disana. Uh, aku benci ibu tiri."

Kepalanya ia donggakkan untuk menatap Sehun di atasnya. Pergerakan kecilnya itu ikut membuat Sehun menatap dirinya balik dan saling terkunci dalam tatapan mata setelahnya.

Sehun membelai rambutnya lalu turun pada pipinya yang halus.

Sehun telah memikirkan banyak hal saat ia terdiam sedari tadi. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari Luhan dan ia sedikit berat ketika harus mengakui—Luhan memiliki kehidupan yang lain selain tetap tinggal di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun pula Luhan masih memiliki orangtua, pastilah mereka ingin tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan putera mereka ini.

"Mereka merindukan kau, Han." Sehun berkata. "Mereka ingin berdekatan denganmu."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Ia menumpukan satu tangannya di atas punggung tangan Sehun yang masih membelai pipinya.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Aku pun." Sehun menjawab cepat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan cinta itu di barengi dengan sebuah kecupan pada kening Luhan. Sehun melakukanya dengan penuh penghayatan bahkan ikut memejamkan matanya pula.

"Tidurlah." Bisik Sehun setelah itu. Ia kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dengan kedua pasang lengan miliknya.

"Sehun—"

"Tidurlah. Besok adalah upacara kelulusan kita. Aku tak ingin terlihat jelek di foto hanya karena tak cukup tidur malam ini."

Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada Sehun dengan perlahan lalu ikut memejamkan matanya pula.

"Akupun mencintaimu."

**.**

Upacara kelulusan menjadi ajang tahunan untuk segala puncak yang telah di raih. Hari ini, di pertengahan musim panas dengan baju seragam kebanggan yang terpakai, senyum kepuasan tersunggingkan. Ada banyak pengharapan baru mulai tercipta pada pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa nostalgia akan tiga tahun yang lalu pun ikut berputar pula.

Ada banyak hal disana, rasanya terlalu sayang dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula, sebuah kata lain ikut menemani.

Perpisahan.

Diantara ketertengunan seorang diri, perasaan tak rela ikut menemani pula.

Pikirnya, haruskah? Atau… sanggupkah?

**.**

Pagi telah di mulai kembali.

Seisi gedung asrama mulai terlihat begitu gaduh dengan kesiapan mereka untuk acara besar yang selalu di selenggarakan oleh sekolah itu. Seragam telah terpakai dengan rapi. Segala atribut kemenangan telah terpasang pula dengan gagahnya.

Senyuman terlihat begitu merekah.

Di sepanjang koridor yang terlewati, beberapa pelukan juga ucapan selamat terdengar menyapa indera. Senyum kemenangan itulah yang mengantarkan mereka semua menuju aula di gedung sekolah.

Di kamarnya Sehun pun telah berpakaian dengan rapi. Wajahnya yang selalu terpasang oleh ekspresi datar terlihat begitu lesu hari ini. Ia bahkan dengan tak bersemangat keluar dari kamarnya. Sama sekali tak menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pula dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar Luhan di ujung lorong yang lain.

Ingatan semalam masih menguasai. Rasa tak rela menghinggapi dirinya. Bahkan selama kurun waktu tiga tahun ini bersama Luhan, sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Sehun bahwa akan ada saat dimana ia akan mendapati jarak dengan kekasihnya itu.

Karena hei—setiap rencana untuk kehiduapan perkuliahan setelah melepas gelas siswa telah mereka pikirkan bersama-sama. Universitas Seoul menjadi tujuannya. Sehun akan berada di jurusan Komunikasi sedangkan Luhan di jurusan Menajemen. Mereka bahkan berencana untuk tinggal di kamar apartemen yang sama atau jika orangtua Sehun tak keberatan Luhan bisa tinggal disana pula.

Tapi dering ponsel semalam menghancurkan segalanya.

Sederet kalimat yang menjadi inti pembicaraan malam itu merubuhkan segala perencanaan sepasang sejoli itu.

Sehun bahkan tak tau, haruskan ia ikut menangis pula bersama dengan Luhan atau—entahlah. Disisi lain, Sehun pun tak ingin mempertahankan egonya begitu saja.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, sosok Luhan telah terlihat. Wajahnya sama tak baik dengan wajah Sehun pula. Kepalanya ia donggakan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dan terlihat begitu aneh ketika ia memaksa mengukir senyum pada belahan bibirnya untuk membalas senyum tipis Sehun.

"Ayo ke aula." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya. Masih tetap mempertahankan senyum dan Luhan pun menyambutnya dengan ragu.

Kedua ruas jari itu saling melengkapi satu dengan ruas jari yang lain. Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan dan keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki menuju aula bersama-sama.

**.**

Ada berapa banyak tempat di gedung sekolah ini. Ada ruang kelas, ruang olahraga, ruang seni, ruang kesehatan, perpustakaan, atap bahkan lorong panjang di setiap lantai pun tanpa sadar pernah melukiskan kenangan disana.

Kurun waktu tiga tahun itu pun, tanpa sadar menjadi ajang tempat nostalgia—

Dengan jemari tangan saling tergenggam dan ingatan itupun lahir kembali.

* * *

"_Hei, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan. Berhenti kalian, dasar anak nakal!"_

_Guru Jang berteriak menggelegar di setiap lorong yang ia lewati. Suaranya yang besar membuat siswa lain yang berada di dekatnya merasa terganggu pula, merutuk kesal dari belakang yang di abaikan oleh guru berkepala empat itu. Baginya hal yang terpenting ialah menangkap dua tikus yang beranatomikan sebagai wujud manusia yang tengah berlari di depan sana._

_Umurnya yang tak lagi muda sedikit banyak menghalangi langkahnya untuk dapat mencapai kedua murid didikannya itu. Sedang hela nafas terputus-putus mulai terasa menumpuk pada dada. Langkahnya dengan perlahan mulai melambat dan benar berhenti di detik kelima setelah itu._

_Guru Jang memandangi sekali lagi ujung lorong di depannya. Berdesis sesekali lalu meraih sebuah buku catatan di kantung celananya. Menggoreskan tinta pena dengan gusar lalu berbalik badan berlawanan dengan tujuan awalnya._

_**Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan = dasar tikus besar!**_

_**.**_

_Luhan menghentikan lariannya pertama kali ketika mereka berhasil mencapai anak tangga atap terakhir. Di depannya Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya pula. Peluh yang bercucuran dengan nafas yang tersenggal nyatanya tak membuat kedua siswa itu untuk tak saling melempar tawa mereka untuk satu sama lain._

"_Aku penasaran apa yang akan guru Jang lakukan pada kita nanti." Luhan berujar._

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sehun begitu saja lalu memanjat tembok pembatas. Mengayunkan langkah dengan santai lalu meloncat pada atap genteng gedung sekolah mereka._

"_Tugas sosial tentu saja mungkin kali ini dengan pekerjaan dua kali lipat." Sehun tertawa sendiri teringat seperti apa marahnya wajah guru Jang ketika mendapati mereka tak lagi berada tepat di belakang disaat petuah-petuah akan ujian nasional di depan mata mulai beliau suarakan._

_Sehun yang merecoki Luhan pertama kali. Sehun pula yang menghitung mundur langkah mereka sebelum akhirnya berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari keluar dari kelas._

_Guru Jang kesal bukan main. Beliau bahkan meninggalkan siswa-siswa yang lain di dalam kelas begitu saja dan memilih mengejar Sehun dan Luhan yang tertawa sepanjang lorong._

"_Berita baiknya, kita tak harus mengikuti kelas malam." Luhan menyahut._

_Kepalanya ia bawa menuju Sehun yang ikut melompat pula di atas genteng. Senyum terlukis begitu Sehun menempatkan diri di sebelah dirinya. Dan dengan manja ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lelaki itu._

"_Sekarang apa rencanamu?" Luhan bertanya. Satu tangannya menghalau matahari yang menyerbu retina miliknya._

_Sehun tak segera menjawab._

_Matahari sore terlihat begitu besar dengan bias keorenan di ufuk barat sana. Senyumnya terkembang lebar._

"_Menikmati matahari terbenam bersamamu."_

_**.**_

_Matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna ketika Luhan membuka matanya kembali. Ia mengerjap sekali lalu dua kali dan segera mendapati wajah Sehun tepat di depan wajah miliknya. Luhan tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menarik kepalanya dari pundak lelaki itu._

"_Uh, sudah malam ternyata."_

_Luhan bangkit dan merenggangkan ototnya beberapa saat. Pandangannya ia bawa kepada Sehun kembali setelah itu. Menatapi wajah Sehun yang nyatanya terus saja menatapi paras miliknya._

_Luhan memalu._

"_Kenapa kau terus menatapku?"_

"_Mengapa memangnya, aku takkan berdosa jika melakukan hal itu."_

_Sehun menjawab dengan santai dan Luhan pun berdecih. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari genteng sekolah dan melompat pada lantai atap._

"_Cepatlah, disini akan sangat menyeramkan saat malam." Luhan berkata._

_Langkahnya ia bawa cepat menjauhi tembok pembatas tanpa peduli akan Sehun yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya._

"_Kenapa kau penakut sekali?"_

_Luhan mencibir mendengar ejekan lelaki itu. Langkahnya tak jua ia hentikan dan mencapai pintu pertama kali. Di belakangnya Sehun berlari lalu merangkul pundak lelaki itu dengan sigap. Tubuh Luhan terdorong beberapa senti ke depan namun urung mengujari apapun._

_Kedua pasang anak adam itu menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dan Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang teringat akan guru Jang._

"_Guru Jang pasti telah menunggu kita." Luhan tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia merasa cemas._

_Sehun merangkulnya semakin erat bahkan mencuri kecup pula pada pipi Luhan._

"_Hei!" Luhan mempelototi Sehun besar-besar._

_Lelaki yang tinggi malah tertawa sendiri. Luhan cemberut dan Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Satu tangannya yang lain ia bawa menuju rahang Luhan dan ia arahkan agar menuju bibir miliknya. Luhan terkejut sontak menghentikan langkahnya._

_Namun langkah kaki Sehun memaksa ia untuk melangkah lagi dan ciuman itu pun terjadi seiring langkah yang terus menapak menuruni anak tangga._

_Luhan mulai relax dan ia pun ikut membalas pangutan bibir Sehun pula. Melumatnya dengan gemas dan Sehun berdesis sesekali karena hal itu. Namun segera ia lumat habis bibir lelaki cantik itu._

"_Tunggu saat kita sampai di asrama nanti, Luhan." Bisiknya._

_Luhan tak begitu peduli. Kesal ia pun menggigit bibir bawah milik Sehun lalu mendorong dadanya. Sehun yang merasa tak siap segera mencari pegangan ketika tubuhnya mulai terhuyung jatuh ke bawah. Ia reflek saja menarik lengan Luhan dan berakhir dengan berguling jatuh bersama pada anak tangga itu dan berakhir pada perempatan tangga._

"_Uh sial."_

* * *

"Hei HunHan!" teriakan Jongin di belakang mereka menghentikan langkah pasangan itu seketika. Keduanya menoleh dan segera mendapati wajah bahagia Jongin setelah itu.

Teman sekelas mereka itu memberikan pelukan sesaat sambil tetap memperlihatkan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya. Sedikit melempar tatapan herannya kepada Jongin.

"Ayo ke kelas, kita akan mengambil gambar bersama teman-teman yang lain." Ajaknya.

Jongin melangkah terlebih dahulu yang diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan pula di belakangnya.

Ruang kelas terlihat begitu ramai. Beberapa pembicaraan random terdengar begitu jelas begitu mereka bertiga menginjakkan kaki memasuki ruang kelas mereka itu.

"Hei, ayo ambil gambar bersama!" Jongin berteriak sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera di tangannya. Seluruh teman sekelas mereka berkumpul di depan papan tulis, mulai merapikan rambut juga hal-hal yang lain sedang Jongin mempersiapkan kamera di atas tongkat.

Sehun berganti merangkul erat pundak Luhan yang di balas oleh sebuah senyum oleh kekasihnya itu.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain dan mulai berpose.

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

_Klik._

Satu gambar itu pun tercetak melalui lensa kameranya.

Beberapa seruan akan teman sekelas mereka yang lain meminta Jongin menggunggah foto itu ke media social segera merebak di udara.

Luhan cekikikan melihat seperti apa repotnya Jongin. Tak sadar kepalanya teralihkan pada meja paling belakang di sudut. Sepasang meja dan kursi itu mengingatkan ia akan satu hal dan senyumnya tak mampu untuk tak ia sunggingkan pula.

* * *

"…_perselisihan internal, tekanan asing, serta pemberontakan dalam negeri sehingga menjelang akhir abad ke-19, Joseon mulai kehilangan kecakapannya—"_

_Penjelasan guru Han di depan kelas sukses membuat seluruh penghidupan di dalam kelas lenyap. Rasa kantuk menyerang dan satu per satu dari mereka—khususnya yang berada di meja paling belakang, mulai menyandarkan kepala pada meja dan menutup mata dengan perlahan._

_Kelas sejarah memang selalu menyebalkan dan Luhan sama sekali tak pernah menyukai pelajaran yang satu ini—setelah pelajaran bahasa Jepang tentunya. Ia pun menjadi salah satu murid yang akan menempatkan kepalanya pada meja dan mulai terlelap dalam hitungan menit saja._

_Di sampingnya Sehun dengan setengah minat mendengarkan. Menekuti buku paket di depannya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sekali—mengusir kantuk pula._

_Sehun juga menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Kadang menghabiskan waktu sedikitnya satu menit untuk memperhatikan wajah terlelap Luhan dengan penuh minat._

_Sehun dengan perlahan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pula di atas meja. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajah milik Luhan dan mengulas senyum pada bibirnya. Bola matanya bergulir menatapi satu per satu indera yang terpahat pada wajah itu._

_Apa yang ada disana memang sempurna dan Sehun selalu mengaguminya._

_Buka paket miliknya di atas meja Sehun raba sesaat lalu ia angkat, menjadikan tameng sedangkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ia bawa lebih dekat pada wajah milik Luhan. Mengarahkan bibir miliknya di atas bibir yang lain dan sontak membuat Luhan membuka matanya setelah itu._

_Sehun tak melumat bibirnya seperti biasa. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah kecupan tanpa kecapan sebelum akhirnya menarik wajahnya kembali._

_Lelaki tampan itu melempar senyumnya dengan sumringah dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan gerakan yang begitu lama._

"_Sehun-mencintai-Luhan."_

* * *

"Uh, aku benci mengatakan hal ini… tapi _yeah…_ kupikir aku akan merindukan kalian semua." Jongdae berujar di depan kelas dengan kedua tangan bersedekap pada dada. Ia tersenyum lebar yang di balas oleh seruan dari teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Ayolah, walaupun kalian kadang begitu menyabalkan,tetap saja aku telah menempati kelas ini selama tiga tahun. Sama sekali tidak terasa."

Jongdae mulai berpuisi.

"Hal yang akan selalu ku kenang ialah saat kita sedang ujian, saat itu kalian semua baik sekali. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo, dia bahkan memberikan aku kertas jawabannya secara cuma-cuma." Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar saja.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jenggah.

"Kau yang mengambil kertasku, bodoh!" sunggutnya.

"Ya-ya-ya, bagaimanapun pula terima kasih Dyo."

"Hei, omong-omong sudah pukul berapa sekarang?" Jongdae menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sesaat.

"Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum kepala sekolah berpidato di aula. Aku ingin ke kantin, ada yang ingin ikut?"

* * *

_Kantin menjadi tempat terfavorit sepanjang masa. Hal itu terbukti dengan banyaknya siswa yang berkumpul bagai lebah di sarang mereka—lengkap pula dengan suara dengungan di sana-sini dengan celotehan dengan mulut yang di penuhi oleh nasi._

_Dari sekian banyaknya siswa-siswa itu berkumpul, terlihat Luhan hanya seorang diri saja menempati mejanya. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat cemberut. Mie ramen di depannya di aduk dengan kesal lalu melahapnya dengan brutal—dalam artian begitu terburu-buru._

_Luhan tengah kesal setengah mati. Sehun menjadi penyebabnya. Seharusnya lelaki itu ikut dirinya ke kantin untuk menikmati makan siang bersama bukannya malah ikut si tiang listrik Chanyeol entah kemana._

_Sehun menyuruh ia menunggu (yang katanya hanya sebentar) di kelas, namun hingga sepuluh menit berlalu… Sehun masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang mancung itu._

_Luhan dengan kesal menghentakkan kakinya menuju kantin dan memutuskan menghabiskan jam makan siangnya seorang diri, persetan dengan Oh Sehun itu._

_Luhan tersedak sendiri ketika mie ramen itu ia paksa telan sekaligus. Meneguk minumannya dengan terburu. Luhan menghela nafasnya sesaat dan meletakkan sumpitnya begitu saja di atas meja. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, Sehun dengan berlari datang menghampirinya. Menempatkan diri tepat di depan Luhan dan meminum minuman Luhan sesuka hatinya._

"_Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di kelas?" Sehun berdesis kesal setelah meneguk habis minuman kaleng itu._

_Luhan tak menjawab. Ia melempar tatapan datar kepada kekasihnya itu dan dengan kesal meraih sumpit di atas meja setelah itu. Mengaduk-aduk sebentar kuah ramennya dan siap untuk memasukkan makanan berbentuk panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Di saat yang bersamaan pula Sehun dengan kurang ajar ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pula agar dapat mengapai mie ramen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya._

_Bibir sepasang sejoli itu berdekatan dengan mie ramen sebagai pembatasnya. Sekali lalu dua kali mata berkedip ketika suara Jongdae menggelegar memenuhi seisi kantin._

"_Mereka berciuman!" teriaknya._

_Setelahnya dapat di tebak dengan mudah._

_Seruan sana sini bahkan dengan siulan pula terdengar memenuhi kantin dalam hitungan detik saja._

_Wajah mereka merah padam. Sehun dengan cepat menarik wajahnya mundur dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja._

"_Dasar bodoh!" Luhan berbisik dengan nada merutuk setelah itu._

"_Ayo berciuman lagi!" Jongdae masih berteriak._

"_Ya, ayo berciuman lagiiii~" teman-temannya yang lain ikut membantu berteriak pula._

_Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah semerah tomat sama seperti Luhan. Meraih lengan kekasihnya itu lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan kantin._

* * *

Ruang besar aula telah di penuh sesak oleh seluruh siswa tingkat tiga juga tingkat satu dan dua yang ikut meramaikan pula. Para orangtua atau wali pun telah hadir disana. Masing-masing murid pun telah duduk yang di apit oleh orangtua masing-masing sedang kepala sekolah di atas panggung sana mulai memberikan pidatonya.

Sehun tak mendengarnya sedikitpun. Mata terfokus saja kepada Luhan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, sama di apit oleh kedua orangtuanya disana. Luhan balas melirik pula, sedikit ragu apakah ia harus melempar senyum atau diam saja.

Hingga ketika satu per satu nama siswa yang berprestasi mulai di panggil naik ke atas panggung, kedua pasang mata itu masih tetap setia saling bertaut.

* * *

_Di awal musim panas kemarin, tepat setelah ujian Nasional selesai di laksanakan kepala sekolah membuat sebuah acara festival. Dimana antara untuk melepas penat akan tuntunan soal ujian kemarin, setiap siswa di berikan kebebasan untuk berkreasi di atas panggung._

_Yang berasal dari klub seni ada yang akan menampilkan dance juga nyanyian mereka di malam nanti. Salah satunya adalah Sehun sendiri. Dia dan Jongin beserta teman-teman yang akan menampilkan dance (yang katanya) akan sangat spektakuler itu._

_Walaupun ada yang menyoraki, mengatai betapa narsisnya mereka—terlebih Jongin—namun sebenarnya mereka benar menunggu pula._

_Di belakang panggung, Luhan menemui kekasihnya Sehun berniat untuk memberikan semangat. Pandangannya ia bawa ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan mendapati Sehun tengah melakukan beberapa gerakan bersama teman-temannya yang lain._

_Luhan meraih satu handuk di atas meja lalu menghampiri Sehun._

"_Kau berkeringat banyak sekali." Kata Luhan tiba-tiba._

_Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang mengetahui itu ialah Luhan._

_Luhan pun menglap kening kekasihnya itu yang di penuhi oleh titik-titik keringat dengan handuk di tangannya._

"_Kau gugup?"_

_Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, lagian ini bukan kali pertamanya aku tampil."_

_Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Gerakan tangannya berhenti lalu ia kepalkan tangannya ke udara._

"_Semangat!" ujarnya._

_Sehun terkikik melihatnya. Ia peluk tubuh Luhan sesaat._

"_Pastikan kau mendapatkan kursi paling depan."_

_Luhan kembali mengangguk. Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, ia pun segera menuju aula kembali dan benar mengambil sebuah kursi di barisan paling depan._

_Penampilan pertama yang akan di bawakan oleh teman seangkatannya ini adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih dan akan membawakan sebuah lagu dengan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi sedang Chanyeol mengiringinya dengan petikan gitar._

_Suasana malam ini begitu hanyut di bawa suasana oleh kedua ini. Ada sebuah dorongan tersendiri bagi Luhan dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bernyanyi pula. Senyumannya terkembang begitu saja. Ia telah memantapkan hati untuk itu._

_Sehun beserta teman-temannya yang lain segera menaiki panggung begitu nama club mereka di sebut. Menampilkan gerakan badan yang keren dengan seruan mempesona oleh para penonton._

_Luhan tertangkap basah Sehun tengah berteriak histeris pada tempat duduknya. Lelaki tampan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda dari bibirnya lalu melayangkan sebuah ciuman kepada Luhan. Luhan tersentak sendiri dan dadanya serasa berbunga-bunga._

_Ketika Sehun dan teman-temannya telah turun dari panggung, Luhan segera membawa langkahnya menuju belakang panggung. Menemui si pembawa acara dan mengatakan niatannya itu. Joonmyun memberikan jawaban ya dan Luhan di minta untuk segera bersiap-siap._

_Tak ada judul yang Luhan pikirkan lagi selain judul lagu yang Sehun klaim sebagai favoritnya sepanjang masa. _

_Suara Joonmyun terdengar melalui speaker meminta Luhan untuk menaiki panggung, menyentakkan Sehun yang ikut pula mendengarnya. Langkahnya ia bawa besar-besar menuju bangku penonton dan menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat penampilan kekasih cantiknya itu._

_**It's true love**_

_**When you say you need me like I need you**_

_**And you can't be without me**_

_**Like I can't be without you**_

_**It's true love**_

_**When we spend time talking on the phone**_

_**Cause when we're not around each other we don't want to be alone**_

_**It's true love, love, love, love**_

_**Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love**_

_**Just believe me truthfully cause**_

_**Love is never ever makin you cry**_

_**Before I tell you a lie**_

_**I'll give my life**_

_**Cause that true love**_

_True Love milik Faith Evans akan menjadi lagu favorit mereka mulai dari sekarang._

* * *

Penyerahan hasil kerja keras selama tiga tahun ini telah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sesi foto bersama kini telah berlangsung. Beberapa sibuk dengan teman sekelas masing-masing dan tak sedikit pula ikut mengambil gambar dengan para guru.

Sehun pun telah mengambil beberapa gambar pula dan kini fokusnya mulai teralihkan kepada Luhan. Kekasihnya itu tengah bersama dengan orangtuanya dan dengan berbekalan tekad, Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tiga orang itu.

Luhan menyadari kehadirannya dan cepat merengkuh lengan milik Sehun.

"Kenalkan ini Sehun," Luhan memperkanalkan Sehun dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya pelan sembari berujar, "Saya Sehun, teman Luhan." Sehun mati-matian menahan gejolak keinginannya untuk memperkanalkan diri sebagai kekasih—karena hei, mereka pun seperti itu adanya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sehun." Ayah Luhan menepuk pundaknya dua kali. Sehun mengangguk dengan canggung dan melirik Luhan di sampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Han." Bisiknya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada orangtuanya. Ia ikut langkah Sehun yang membawanya keluar dari aula. Memasuki ruang seni di sudut dan menutup pintunya setelah itu.

Sehun segera berbalik badan dan memerangkap Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi," Sehun berkata di belakangnya. "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku disini."

Luhan balas memeluknya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Sehun—" Luhan menggumankan nama kekasihnya dengan bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Luhan."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam wajah lelaki cantik itu. Mengusap pipinya dengan lembut lalu mencium bibirnya. Saling berpautan dalam dan tak sadar Luhan pun meneteskan air matanya.

Rasa asin air mata terasa di antara ciuman perpisahan itu. Rasanya berat. Tak rela dan bahkan Sehun tak sanggup untuk melepas pergi lelaki ini. Luhan menumpukan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Sehun yang berada pada pipinya. Ia usap punggung tangan itu dan Sehun semakin dalam menyesap bibir miliknya.

Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara**_

_**Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah**_

_**Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan**_

_**Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman**_

_**Setelah hari itu, kita selalu bersama**_

_**Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro**_

_**Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu**_

_**Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan**_

_**layaknya seperi lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat**_

_**Sama seperti musim panas,**_

_**Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan**_

_**Hanya, selamat tinggal**_

_**Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu**_

_**Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat**_

_**Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan**_

_**Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita**_

_**Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan**_

_**Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,**_

_**Sekarang, Selamat tinggal**_

_**Apa yang harus kukatakan?**_

_**Tidak ada permainan tersisa**_

_**Aku tidak tahu **_

_**harus bermain apa**_

_**Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan semua itu**_

_**Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal**_

_**Semua itu hanya membuatku sedih,**_

_**Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan**_

_**Dan cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai**_

_**Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terkahir,**_

_**Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas**_

_**Perasaan ini sungguh bergitu berharga,**_

_**Karen kita selalu bersama – sama**_

_**Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal**_

_**Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri**_

_**Ah, lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita**_

_**Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku**_

_**Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu**_

_**Cerita yang menghancurkan hati,**_

_**Maafkan aku,,**_

_**Musim panas**_

_**Sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal'**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
